See What's Right In Front Of You
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Set after Burned, Elliot and Olivia have a chat and Elliot's daugthers Maureen and Kathleen try to help their father see what's right in front of him. Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I haven't given up on my other E/O story but this is just something I came up with. It's only going to be a few chapters long so I hope you like it. Here is the beginning, takes place after "Burned". Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were walking towards the Diner down the street where they were going to eat breakfast. Elliot reached for the door handle and held the door open for her, earning a beautiful smile from his partner as she walked by him. Olivia grabbed a booth and slid in, Elliot following right behind her. It was still early, the sun was barely coming up and there was only one other person in the Diner so far. When their waitress approached she smiled at them.

"What can I get you two to drink?" She asked.

"Coffee." They said together.

She smiled. "Be right back with that kids."

Elliot and Olivia turned to each other slowly and smiled. "So…" Olivia said.

"So…" Elliot replied.

"Have you talked to the kids?" She asked.

Elliot sighed. "Not really. Kathy is trying to keep them away from me as much as possible."

Olivia frowned at him. "I'm sorry El."

He shrugged. "It's my fault isn't it?"

Olivia stared at him. "Elliot what are you talking about?"

"Kathy warned me for years that I would lose them if I didn't start being around more. Guess I didn't listen. It's what I do best isn't it?" He asked.

Olivia reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Elliot, you are a great father."

Elliot laughed. "That's debatable."

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's not."

"Do you ever wish you had kids?" He asked.

Olivia sighed and pulled her hand back. "Of course I do. I just never found the right guy…"

"He's out there somewhere." He assured her.

"Weren't we supposed to talking about your problems? Not my lack of male companions?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee that the waitress set down on the table.

Elliot chuckled. "Liv, you will find someone."

She laughed. "That's debatable." She said mocking him.

Elliot laughed at her. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Olivia smiled. "Elliot, I known that things seem really bad for you right now. But your kids will realize that you're there for them. Kathy doesn't want you near them because she is hurt from the divorce. But she'll come around. Trust me."

Elliot sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen you with those kids Elliot. You're a great father. You always put their needs first. You would jump in front of a moving car for them, take a bullet or take someone down who was going after them. You do this job for them. You do this job to protect them. Kathy just doesn't understand that. And they may not either…but they will. Someday they will." She said.

Elliot looked down. "How far away is someday?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you call them and find out?"

"Kathy won't let me near them though." Elliot said.

"Don't Kathleen and Mo have cell phones?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course they do." He grumbled. "They hounded me until I bought them for them."

Olivia shook her head. "No. You bought them cell phones because you would do anything for them. You would do anything to keep them happy. And in this scenario, the cell phones keep them happy."

Elliot smiled. "You know you would have made a good shrink."

Olivia laughed. "I don't think you can be a shrink if you need ten to sort out your own problems." She said.

Elliot laughed. "I think you would need twenty."

Olivia glared at him and tossed a rolled up sugar packet at him. "Ass."

He just smirked as the waitress came over and took their orders. When they were done, Elliot stared at Olivia for a moment.

"Hey Liv?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"The thing I said before…about me being your longest relationship with a man…wasn't really true was it?" He asked.

Olivia stared at him. "You're the one that said it. Why don't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I was just angry."

She nodded. "I know."

"I mean…have you ever been…" He stopped himself.

"What? In love?" She asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia breathed in slowly. "It's complicated."

He raised an eyebrow to her. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well I guess I've been in love twice."

"Twice." He said nodding his head. "What happened?"

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "Well the first time, I fell head over heals in love with this guy back in college." She laughed. "He seemed perfect…at least for a twenty year old." She sighed. "Things were going great…we talked about getting married after we graduated…moving to the city. Even kids." She said smiling.

"So what happened?" He asked.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee again. "I came back to my dorm one night after class, and I found him doing the horizontal tango with my roommate."

Elliot grimaced. "Ouch."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, on both of our parts."

"Both?" He asked.

"Oh I kicked his ass." Olivia said smirking.

Elliot chuckled. "I should have known."

"Let's just say he's probably not going to have kids in his lifetime." She said.

Elliot laughed and squirmed in his seat just thinking about the pain. "Damn Liv."

"What? The guy was a total idiot for sleeping with her." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "I gave him some of the best years of my life! I mean I'm Olivia freakin Benson damn it! I deserve better than that."

Elliot nodded. "Yes. You do." He said nodding.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"What about the second guy?" He asked.

Olivia's smile faded after hearing his question. After all, he was the second guy…but it was not like she could just come out and say it. But the way he was staring at her made her heart melt. She opened her mouth but the waitress came back carrying their food.

"Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon." The waitress said.

"That would be me." Elliot said.

"So you're the chocolate chip waffles with the side of home fries." She said putting it down in front of them.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Enjoy your breakfast. If you need anything, call me." She said walking away.

Elliot started to dig into his pancakes. "Yum."

Olivia laughed. "You act like Dickie sometimes."

Elliot shrugged. "Like father like son."

Olivia shook her head. "Pig." She said watching him stuff his face.

Elliot smiled and then looked back at her. "So…you're not getting away with not telling me who the second guy was."

Olivia froze mid chew. "What?"

"The second guy you loved. Who was he? What happened? Did you catch him doing the horizontal tango with another chick like the last moron?" He asked.

Olivia chuckled. "Um…not exactly."

"Not exactly? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nothing El."

"Just tell me." He said rolling his eyes. "It's just me."

Olivia smirked at the irony. _"That's the problem"_ she thought. Olivia sighed. "El just forget about it."

"Oh no Liv. I want to know." He said. "Come on…just tell me about him."

Olivia sighed. "Fine. But I'm not telling you his name."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Fine. Be that way you big baby."

Olivia smiled nervously. "Well…there was this guy that turned out to be one of my best friends."

Elliot nodded. "That's usually how it starts."

Olivia nodded back. "Yeah. And well I sort of fell for him…"

"And…" He said leaning into her.

She sighed. "It's complicated."

He rolled his eyes again. "Will you stop saying that?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Well it is!"

"So what?" He asked. "Isn't love always complicated?"

"Well it sure seems that way for the two of us." She said.

Elliot chuckled. "Right. See you're talking to the King of complicated love. So lay it on me Liv." He said leaning back in the booth.

She looked down and picked at her waffles. "He was married…"

Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh. Well that is complicated."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. And to top it all off…he didn't feel the same way about me. And he didn't even know how I felt."

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

"No. He was married!" Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "True. But was he happy?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. He wasn't."

"So then you should have told him." He said.

"I didn't want to be the other woman Elliot." She said meeting his eyes.

Elliot nodded. "That's understandable."

She sighed. "Right."

"So what happened?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "Nothing. Like I said…he was married. It was complicated."

"So he never knew how you felt about him?" Elliot asked.

Olivia felt her heart aching. "Nope. Never."

"Don't you ever wonder what could have been?" He asked.

Olivia smiled sadly. "Of course I do."

"And what do you think about?" He asked.

Olivia looked into his eyes for a moment. "I think about telling him…I think about him asking me to marry him. About living that happily ever after with 2.2 kids, a dog and white picket fence. And then…I think about how it's never going to happen and I'm going to be the bitter old cop sitting in her one bedroom apartment for the rest of her life. And then…I drink a bottle of vodka." She said laughing to her self.

Elliot stared at her for a moment, he had loved her for so long and seeing how she hurt, made him hurt. The thought of her never having what she wanted, what she deserved killed him. Part of him wanted to believe that the married man that she was in love with was him but he knew it wasn't true. They were just best friends, no matter how much he wanted it to be differently.

"I'm sorry Liv." He said sincerely, reaching across to pat her hand.

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it El. I'm used to taking care of myself by now."

He smiled sweetly at her. "You're not completely alone you know."

Olivia rolled her eyes to try and keep her tears in. "I know, I know. I have everyone down at the precinct."

Elliot nodded. "Yup. And most importantly, you've got me." He said squeezing her hand.

Olivia looked down at their joined hands. "Right."

"You know I'm always here for you Liv, right?" He asked.

Olivia looked up to meet his eyes. "Of course El. And I'm always here for you too."

"I know. That's why we're here." He said.

Olivia smiled. "Right. We're here to talk about you and your problems Elliot. Not mine."

Elliot nodded. "How about we just talk about something else other than our problems."

Olivia laughed. "What else is there to talk about?"

Elliot was quiet for a moment. "Well…I'm not really sure."

Olivia just laughed. "Let's just finish eating and get down to the precinct ok?"

Elliot nodded. "Sounds good Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Good."

Olivia began to eat her breakfast and tried to think about everything that had happened between them. She was surprised by the fact that she had admitted so much to Elliot since she had promised herself that she never would. She glanced at him quickly and saw the man that she was in love with, she just wished he knew it was him that she was talking about.

Elliot looked up and met Olivia's eyes which quickly glanced back down at her waffles. His heart felt a twinge at the pain that she had endured in her life. He himself was going through a hard time but never had he met someone who had ever gone through as much as she had. And yet…she was still so strong through it all. He just wished he could tell her how much she meant to him. But he knew that she would never see him as more than just a friend, a partner in the job. They could never be anything more.

* * *

That day at work was pretty slow; they went to a few domestic disturbances calls and filed a lot of paper work. There wasn't much to talk about at work so the day seemed quiet. Elliot was told to go home early since there wasn't anything to do so he said his goodbyes and made his way home. Sighing, he took off his coat and put it in the closet near the door. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see his oldest daughters sitting at the counter.

"Hey Dad." Maureen said.

Elliot smiled at them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We told Mom we were both sleeping at our friend's houses and then we drove here." Kathleen said standing up to hug him.

Elliot hugged her back. "Well I hate that you had to lie to her, but I love that you're both here."

Maureen got up and hugged her Dad too. "We wanted to check on you. See how you were handling things."

Elliot shrugged. "I'm alright."

"Mom told us you finally signed the papers." Kathleen said.

Elliot nodded. "It's what your Mom wanted."

"So you wanted to stay married?" Maureen asked.

Elliot sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to admit that our marriage was over."

Kathleen nodded. "That's understandable."

"Yeah but Dad…we came here to talk to you about something else anyway." Maureen said looking over at Kathleen cautiously.

Elliot nodded. "Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Well…yeah we're ok." Kathleen said.

"But…" Elliot said sitting down next to them.

"Dad…Mom has been with another man." Maureen said.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "Oh."

"And it's been about two years since they started dating." Kathleen added.

Elliot sighed. "Huh…"

"I'm so sorry Dad." Maureen said covering his hand with hers.

Elliot wiped a hand over his tired face. "I shouldn't be that surprised should I?" He asked.

Maureen smiled. "I don't know."

"Are you ok?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess so."

"I mean it's not like you and Mom have really been in love for a long time. But I imagine it still hurts to know that she betrayed you like that." Kathleen said.

Elliot nodded. "It does."

"Hey Dad?" Maureen whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"How's Olivia doing these days? We heard she was back." Maureen said.

Elliot looked up at his daughter quickly. "She's fine. Why?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering I guess. She's pretty cool."

Elliot smiled. "She's been good to you guys."

"Yeah, she's always there to drive us places when you and Mom can't. Plus she was like the most awesome baby sitter ever when you and Mom would go out." Kathleen said remembering when Olivia would baby sit them when they were kids.

Elliot smiled. "She used to make you hot fudge sundaes if I remember correctly."

Kathleen nodded. "Hell yeah she did. With extra whipped cream."

Elliot smirked. "That's Olivia for you."

Maureen smiled at Kathleen. "Is she…seeing anyone?"

Elliot looked over at his daughter suspiciously. "No. Not that I know of. Why?"

"Oh…just wondering." Maureen said shrugging.

Elliot looked between his two daughters. "Mo, Kathleen…what's going on?"

Kathleen looked at her father innocently. "What are you talking about Dad?"

"You show up here without calling, not that I mind…but you lie to your mother about it." He said.

"Because Mom would be mad that we came." Maureen said.

Elliot nodded. "Uh huh. You tell me that your mother was having an affair, and then you start questioning me all about Olivia. What is it that you really want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dad…why haven't you asked Olivia out yet?" Maureen asked.

Elliot stared at his daughter. "Ok first of all…she's my partner at work. And second of all I just signed the divorce papers like yesterday."

"Yeah but Dad this thing between you and Olivia has been so obvious to everyone but the two of you for years!" She said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "What thing?"

"Come on Dad…" Kathleen said. "You can't be that naive."

"Kathleen, what are you two talking about?" He asked again.

"The flirting…the constant need to talk to each other. The fact that every case you take…making sure that Liv is ok seems to be your number one goal." Kathleen said.

"Kathleen-" Elliot started.

"Should we remind you of the case that almost broke your partnership up for good?" Maureen asked.

"And how did you know about that? How do you know about any of my cases? I don't talk to anyone outside of the precinct about them." Elliot said.

"Lucky for us, Munch, Finn and Casey do." Kathleen said smirking.

Elliot groaned. "I'm going to kill them."

"They told us all about the Gitano case. About how you chose Olivia over the boy. They told us about how Olivia couldn't shoot him because he had the gun to your head. You both chose each other. That means there is something there Dad." Kathleen said.

Elliot shook his head. "It just means we are good partners."

"Dad stop trying to deny it! For God sakes, why can't you juts let yourself be happy?" Maureen asked.

"Why are you girls doing this?" He asked. "I thought you wanted me and your Mom to work things out."

"Dad, every kid wants their kids to stay married forever. But these days that isn't really an option for most kids." Kathleen said. "And when Mo and I found out about Mom's boyfriend…we realized you needed to be happy too."

"Do Dickie and Lizzie know about him?" He asked.

Maureen shook her head. "No. We didn't want to upset them more than they already are."

Elliot nodded. "Good. Keep it that way. I don't want them thinking less of your mother."

"You still care about her, after all that has happened?" Kathleen asked.

"Even though your mother was having an affair, I pushed her away a long time ago." Elliot said.

"Dad, why can't you just admit you have feelings for Olivia then?" Kathleen asked.

"Because she is my partner." Elliot said. "She doesn't think of me in that way."

"You'll never know until you ask." Maureen said. "And by the way…yes…she does."

Elliot smirked. "And how would you know that?"

"Well it's obvious Dad!" Maureen said. "The way her whole face brightens up when you walk near her just proves it!"

"How can you girls see these things and I can't?" He asked.

"Because you're a man. Men don't notice things like this. The just expect it to come to them easily." Kathleen said rolling her eyes. "You guys are so stupid."

"I think what Kathleen is trying to say…" Maureen started glaring at her sister. "Is that men just have a harder time seeing what's right in front of them. They think they're supposed to be tough and strong, that they're not supposed to show feelings so they bottle everything up inside."

"Yeah you're the king of that." Kathleen said rolling her eyes.

"God will you just shut up Kathleen?" Maureen said smacking her sister on the arm.

"Ow!" Kathleen said hitting her back. "Don't hit me!"

"Well I wouldn't have to if you stopped being such an idiot!" Maureen said rolling her eyes.

"Girls!" Elliot yelled. "Cut it out."

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

Elliot nodded and smiled. "It's fine. Now…back to what we were talking about."

"Oh right. So Casey kindly told us all about the Gitano case and how Olivia asked for a new partner after it because you said you couldn't work together anymore." Kathleen said.

Elliot nodded. "I didn't mean we should pick new partners."

"Well however you meant it; Olivia took it and ran with it." Kathleen said.

"Literally. After that she went to Oregon." Maureen said.

Elliot stared at her. "Yeah she did. But she only did that because she was going on an undercover case."

"And because she needed some time away from you because she just loved you to much to be around you and only be able to be platonic." She said.

Elliot shook his head. "You girls are just confused. Olivia doesn't love me. In fact, when we went out to breakfast this morning she told me all about the two men she loved in her life."

"Oh do tell." Kathleen said leaning into her father.

"Well she was in love with a guy back in college who cheated on her with her roommate." He said.

"That sucks." Kathleen said raising an eyebrow.

"It does. But what about the other guy?" Olivia asked.

"He was a good friend of hers. But he was married so she never told him how she felt." Elliot said getting up to get a beer.

Kathleen and Maureen shared a knowing glance. "God you really are naive Dad." Kathleen said.

"I have to agree with her on this one." Maureen said.

"Now what are you two babbling about?" Elliot asked.

"A good friend? A married guy? Come on Dad…tell us you don't get it." Maureen said.

"No. I don't. She didn't tell me his name." Elliot said.

"Well of course she didn't!" Kathleen said. "She wasn't about to admit that it was you was she?"

Elliot laughed. "Ok now I know you're crazy."

"Dad, come on…" Maureen said standing up to walk towards him. "You guys are totally in love! Just open your eyes and see it!"

Elliot shook his head. "I'm sorry…I just think you girls are reading way too much into this."

Kathleen sighed. "Well we prepared ourselves for this Mo."

Maureen sighed. "I know we did. But I just want him to be happy."

Kathleen nodded. "Well I do too. But we can't force him to go out with her."

"We could." Maureen said shrugging.

Elliot shook his head. "Even if I did care about Olivia…she doesn't care about me. The guy she was talking about wasn't me."

Maureen sighed. "Fine. If you say so Dad."

Elliot nodded. "I do say so."

Kathleen smiled. "Can we order some Pizza?"

Elliot nodded and pulled them closer. "Anything for you two."

"Well if you would do anything for us why don't you just ask out Oli-" She started.

"Kathleen…" He said laughing. "Just drop it."

Kathleen sighed. "Fine."

"Go see what's on TV. I'll call Papa Gino's." Elliot said.

Kathleen and Maureen smiled at their Dad and walked into the living room. Elliot smiled at his girls, thinking about everything they had said. As much as he wanted to believe that Olivia did love him the way he loved her, he just didn't think his life could end up that good. Sighing, he picked up the phone to dial the pizza place.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Upnext-Will Elliot be able to see what's right in front of him?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Elliot walked into the precinct, his mind still reeling from his conversation with his daughters. He was upset that Kathy had cheated on him but he knew that their relationship had ended long ago. Sighing, he stepped out of the elevator and walked into the main room of the precinct. He saw Olivia already sitting at her desk and he braced himself for what he knew would be a long day.

"Morning El." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled softly. "Morning."

"How was your night?" Olivia asked. "Did you finally get that sleep you need?"

"No. Kathleen and Maureen surprised me by showing up at the house. We stayed up most of the night." He said smiling.

Olivia smiled at him. "El that's great! You must have been so glad to see them."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah it was great."

"Well I'm happy you had a great night Elliot. You needed that." Olivia said.

"Yes, I did." Elliot said sitting down, as he sat his face fell as he began to think things through again.

Olivia noticed this. "El, what is it?"

"Nothing. You know there is just a lot gong on with the kids and stuff." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Sure. How are they dealing with it all?"

"Surprisingly well." He said.

Olivia nodded. "Well Kathleen and Mo are strong El. They can handle this."

Elliot looked down. "They told me that Kathy has been having a two year affair."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot…I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "Oh well…I probably had it coming."

"Elliot it's not your fault." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Sure it is. Kathy has been unhappy for a long time and I didn't do anything about it. I pushed her into the arms of another man."

Olivia walked over to the edge of his desk and she sat down on it. "Elliot…"

Elliot looked up at his partner and saw such concern in her face that it startled him. "Live I'm fine."

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Well I'm here…always."

Elliot looked into her eyes again and he jumped when he saw how much affection there was in them. Were his daughter's right? "Thanks…" He stammered out.

She smiled. "Anything for you El." She said winking as she walked away.

Elliot watched her walk away, his mind reeling and his heart pounding. So much was going through his mind he didn't even hear Munch calling his name until Finn finally shook him hard.

"Yo Elliot!" Finn yelled.

Elliot jumped. "What the hell?"

"Munch has been calling your name for like two minutes now. What's up with you?" He asked.

Elliot sighed. "Sorry. Nothing. Just spaced out their for a bit."

Munch walked over to his desk where Finn stood. "Elliot…you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"You look weird." Finn said looking him up and down.

Elliot groaned. "Would you stop checking me out?"

Finn laughed. "I'm not checking you out. Let's just leave that to Olivia. It's what she does best after all."

Elliot's heart skipped a beat and he glared at Finn. "What?"

Munch smiled. "What, you can't be that stupid. You've never noticed her checking you out?"

Elliot shook his head. "No! She's my partner."

"So what?" Finn asked. "It's not a crime to be attracted to someone."

"Olivia isn't attracted to me." Elliot said.

"She loves you Elliot." Munch said.

Elliot shook his head again. "No she doesn't. You guys don't know what you're talking about."

"Anything for you El." Finn mocked, adding the subtle wink. "Does that sound like a woman who just has platonic feelings for you?"

"She's my best friend. That's it." Elliot said sitting back down.

"Well I guess you are that dumb." Munch said rolling his eyes.

"No. You guys are just mistaken." Elliot said.

Just then Melinda and Casey walked in. "Hey girls, you're here just in time. Munch and I need your help with something."

"What's up?" Casey asked.

"Is Olivia in love with Elliot?" Finn asked.

"Duh." Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Of course she is." Melinda said.

Elliot jumped up out of his seat. "You are all crazy!"

Casey walked over to him and pushed him back. "No. You're the crazy one for not making a move yet."

"Olivia does NOT love me." He said in a whisper to make sure that Olivia wouldn't hear him.

"Yes. She. Does." Casey said smiling. "It's so obvious! Sometimes when I'm working a case with you guys I just want to scream _"Just kiss him already_!" at her but I know that would be rude." Casey said.

Elliot sighed. "Ok let's say that you guys are right…why would Olivia want a guy like me?"

Melinda shrugged. "I don't know. You'd have to ask her."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Gee thank Melinda."

Melinda smiled. "What? You're just not my type."

"Hey Dad." Maureen said as she and Kathleen walked into the precinct.  
"Girls." Elliot said walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's Saturday. No school." Kathleen said.

"What are you doing?" Maureen asked. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. We're just trying to convince your father that Olivia loves him." Munch said.

Maureen laughed. "Don't bother. We tried that last night and he wouldn't buy it."

"Ok so that's six against one Elliot." Finn said. "How could you not believe us now?"

"I need solid proof." Elliot said glaring at him.

Casey nodded. "Fine. After the Gitano case, Olivia came to my apartment to tell me that she had asked Cragen for a new partner."

"Yeah? So?" He asked.

"She cried for about fifteen minutes and then finally told me what happened. And when I asked her why she had done it she said that she loved you too much to be your partner anymore." She said.

Elliot's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was afraid that you wouldn't even be able to be friends anymore. God I've never seen her like that Elliot. She's usually so composed, but she was a mess. She was shaking and she just couldn't stop crying. With all my suspicions of her loving her, it was proved that night." Casey said.

Elliot stared at her for a moment. "I…I don't know what to say."

Kathleen cell phone started to ring. "Oh, well it's Mom. We should go Mo. Sorry Dad. Good luck with everything. See you later." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Bye Dad." Maureen said as she followed her sister.

"Bye." Elliot said watching them walk away.

Olivia walked back into the room at that moment. "Hey, where are your girls going?" She asked.

"Kathy was calling." He said quickly.

Olivia nodded. "Oh. That's too bad. I would have liked to talk to them for a bit. Haven't seen them in forever."

Elliot nodded. "Uh huh."

Olivia looked at him for a moment. "El, are you sure you're ok?" She asked taking his hand.

Everyone watched as Elliot looked down at their joined hands. "Olivia I-"

He stopped talking so Olivia squeezed his hand. "What is it El?"

He looked up at her slowly. "Thank you. For everything."

She smiled. "You don't have to thank me El. Like I told you before, I'll always be here for you. No matter what." She said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Elliot felt the spark and everyone smiled as it seemed that Elliot was finally seeing it. "Thanks."

Olivia smiled. "Cragen wants us in the interrogation room to talk to one of the perps." She said.

Elliot nodded. "Ok. I'll be right there."

She nodded. "Sure."

She started to walk away as Munch, Finn, Casey and Melinda walked up to him. "So you believe us now?" Casey asked.

"She's in love with me." Elliot said.

"That she is." Melinda said. "Now the only question is…are you in love with her?"

Elliot smiled softly. "God yes."

Munch smiled. "It's about damn time you figured it out!"

Finn laughed. "Go in the interrogation room, talk to the perp and then tell her."

Elliot nodded. "Right."

"Good luck El." Casey said.

Elliot just smiled as he walked over to the interrogation room. He opened the door and smiled at Olivia who was sitting across from the man they would question. Elliot took his seat and cleared his throat.

"So Mr. Payne, you know why you're here?" Olivia asked.

"You idiots think I raped my neighbor's daughter." He said rolling his eyes.

Olivia nodded. "Yes. We do."

"Well you're wrong." He said leaning back.

"Then why did the daughter tell her father that you raped her?" Olivia asked.

"Because she's a stupid bitch." He said. "Just like you…" Mr. Payne said leaning towards her and spitting in her face.

Elliot felt anger course through his body and he jumped to his feet. "You son of a bitch." He said grabbing him and pushing him up against the wall, holding him by his throat.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"You don't do anything to her ever again!" Elliot screamed punching him in the face.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed again.

"Elliot let him go!" Cragen yelled as he bounded through the door.

"You're insane!" Mr. Payne said punching Elliot in the face.

"Stop it!" Cragen yelled pulling them apart with help from Munch and Finn.

Olivia lent down to look at Elliot. "El? Elliot are you ok?"

"Shit." Elliot mumbled rubbing his eye.

"Stop rubbing it." Olivia said pulling his hand away.

"Ow!" He yelled.

She grimaced. "Sorry."

"Crap. I'm in trouble now aren't I?" He asked.

"You bet your ass you are." Cragen said. "Get up, change and cool off."

Elliot nodded. "Sorry sir."

"I don't want an apology. I just want you out of my face right now." Cragen said.

"Right. See ya." He said running out of the room.

Munch turned to Olivia. "What the hell happened?"

"That detective is inane, that's what happened!" Mr. Payne yelled. "He could have killed me!"

"Pipe down pervert." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't have killed you, severely injured you yes. But not killed."

Cragen shot her a death stare. "Olivia, do I have to kick you out too?"

She sighed. "No. Sorry."

Finn shook his head. "Ok, so just tell us what happened."

"The perp insulted me and spit in my face." She said wiping her cheek. "And then Elliot freaked and pushed him against the wall."

"Mr. Payne we will have our medic check you out for injury." Cragen said.

"you bet your ass you will. That psycho probably broke my spine, and if he did I'm suing." He said.

"If he broke your spine, you wouldn't be walking idiot." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Benson." Cragen said. "I'm not warning you again."

Olivia nodded. "Sorry. I'll just go check on Stabler."

Olivia walked out of the room and Munch and Finn gave each other a knowing look. Their chat had a lot more influence on Elliot than they had thought.

* * *

Olivia walked into the locker room and saw Elliot changing his shirt. "El?"

Elliot stopped after he slipped a new shirt on. "Liv, I'm fine."

She walked closer to him. "Obviously you're not. Now will you stop lying to me. You've been acting weird all day but this was just the icing on the cake. Now tell me what's going on. It's just me El…"

Elliot turned to her. "Liv I just have a lot on my mind."

Olivia nodded. "I understand that. But you can't bottle it all up inside of you or you're going to go crazy."

"Looks like I already have." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia smiled. "Cragen will get over it. He always does, doesn't he?"

Elliot stared at Olivia for a moment. "Liv…"

She walked closer to him. "What is it Elliot? Just tell me."

"It's not that simple." He said. "It's complicated."

Olivia smiled. "Oh no Stabler, you're not getting away with that. I tried it last night and you kept hounding me until I told you what you wanted to hear. And if you haven't noticed by now…I'm almost as stubborn as you are."

Elliot smirked. "No one is as stubborn as me."

Olivia smiled. "You should put some ice on that eye." She said standing on her tip toes to get a better look at it. "And then you should tell me what's wrong with you."

Elliot smiled. "Can we talk on the roof? That way we won't be interrupted."

"Sure." Olivia said going back on her heels again. "I'll go get you some ice and meet you up there."

Elliot nodded. "Thanks."

Olivia walked back out into the main room as Elliot made his way to the roof. She walked over to the mini fridge to grab Elliot an ice pack. Munch, Finn and Cragen came up to her.

"What's going on with him?" Cragen asked.

"He hasn't told me yet. He wanted to talk on the roof so no one would come in. I'm going to bring him some ice for his eye. We'll be up there if you're looking for us ok?" She said.

Cragen nodded. "Ok. Don't let him leave without telling you the truth. I want an explanation for what he did."

Olivia nodded. "Me too."

Olivia smiled at Finn and Munch and then walked past them to make her way to the roof to join Elliot. When she got there, she saw him leaning up against the side of the wall looking out at the skyline. She walked up beside him and he turned to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Olivia said. "Let's take care of that shiner of yours." She said smiling and lifting the ice pack to his eye. "Does that hurt?" She asked as he jumped slightly.

"No. It's just cold." He said lifting his hand to hold it.

Olivia let go of it. "You got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said holding it to his eye.

She nodded. "No problem." She paused. "Now will you tell me what's going on with you?"

Elliot sighed. "Yesterday, when you told me about the men that you had loved in your life…" He started. "Who was the second guy?"

Olivia felt a lump in her throat. "Elliot…" She whispered.

He looked over at her. "I know you said you couldn't say his name…but I just want to know if it's me."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Elliot. Don't…"

He leaned into her. "Was it?"

"How could you ask me something like that?" She asked. "You know even if it was you I couldn't say something like that."

"Olivia, I think I'm in love with you." He said softly.

Olivia's face turned red. "Wh-What?"

"After work yesterday I went home and the girls were there. They tried to get me to tell them that I had feelings for you. And I was afraid too. But they also told me that they thought you loved me." He whispered.

Olivia looked down. "I can't be having this conversation with you right now."

"Why? Because you're scared?" He asked.

Olivia looked up at him. "Elliot we're partners. You're going through a divorce and you're just upset. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes. I do." He said reaching for her hand.

She looked down at their joined hands. "Elliot, stop." She said pulling her hand back.

"Let's just forget this ever happened and go back to work." She said turning her back on him as she began to walk back to the precinct.

"Olivia, stop." He said walking behind her.

"Elliot I don't want to talk about this!" She yelled running down the stairs.

Elliot was right behind Olivia as they walked into the squad room. "Olivia we have too."

"Elliot!" She said spinning around. "Stop it! We're partners! We're at work!"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't care."

She sighed. "Don't do this." She whispered.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked as he walked up to them.

Elliot looked at his boss and then turned back to Olivia. "Olivia…I love you."

She shook her head and felt the tears coming. "Please…just stop."

"I love you. And I know you love me too." He said leaning closer to her. "And if you don't believe me, ask our friends and my kids. They seem to be able to tell." He said smirking.

"Elliot is this an appropriate time for this conversation?" Cragen asked.

"No. It's not." Olivia said.

Elliot shook his head. "I don't care. If we don't talk about it now I'm going to lose my nerve."

Olivia was shaking now. "Elliot…please."

"Just hear me out." He pleaded with her.

"Elliot…Olivia asked you to stop." Cragen said.

"No offense Captain…but this isn't about you." He said not turning away from Olivia.

"Elliot!" Olivia said stunned by the fact that he had been rude to their boss.

"You're walking on thin ice tonight Stabler." Cragen warned.

Elliot sighed. "Olivia…look at me."

"I am!" She yelled. "And I think you're insane!"

"No. I'm in love with you." He said simply.

Olivia shook her head. "This isn't happening."

"Liv, I'm serious. My kids were right…whenever we are on a crime scene…the first thought in my mind is that I have to keep you safe." He said.

"That just means you're a good partner." She said rolling her tear filled eyes.

"Olivia do you remember the train station with the Gitano case?" He asked.

"Don't bring that up." Olivia said shaking her head.

"When I saw you fall…and I thought you were dead…" Elliot said feeling the lump in his throat. "As much as I've tried to deny it…I was scared to death. And I know why it scared me so much now…it's because I love you."

Olivia stepped back. "I just can't do this right now."

"Liv, please." He said stepping to her.

"Stop." Olivia said holding up her hand.

"Olivia…" He whispered.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he grasped her hip.

"Will you just stand still for one minute?" He asked.

"Elliot don't do anything stupid." Cragen said.

Just then Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia softly on the lips. Olivia froze and everyone in the squad room was shocked by what they saw. Olivia pushed him back and slapped him hard across the face.

Elliot groaned. "Fuck…"

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…"

"Olivia…" He whispered softly. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't…I told you to stop!" She yelled.

"Olivia…" Cragen started. "Are you ok?"

"I have to get out of here." She said pushing Elliot out of her way and running towards the women's room.

Casey and Melinda ran after her, leaving Elliot to stand by himself holding his cheek. Cragen, Finn and Munch walked up to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cragen asked.

Elliot sighed. "It just happened!"

"When we told you that Olivia loved you we didn't mean trap her in the squad room and kiss her even when she says no." Munch said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you really are a moron." Finn said.

Elliot rubbed his face. "That's the second hit I've gotten today for that woman."

Cragen shook his head. "Go clean up detective. You look like hell."

Elliot smirked. "Thanks Cap."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Olivia had locked herself in one of the stalls as Melinda and Casey tried to talk her into coming out.

"Come on Olivia…come out." Casey said.

"No! God I'm so humiliated!" Olivia cried.

Melinda sighed. "Elliot meant well Olivia…you know he did."

Olivia opened the stall door. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear him say things like that?" She asked.

"Olivia…" Casey said. "If you love him…why did you freak out like that?"

"Because, he's in the middle of a divorce! He's lonely! He doesn't mean it!" Olivia yelled.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Of course he does! Have you ever seen the way he looks at you Olivia? I would kill for a guy to look at me like that."

"I just don't believe it's true…" Olivia said. "My life never turns out well like that…it won't happen, it won't last and then I'll lose him forever. I couldn't survive that."

"Olivia, that man loves you. You're not going to lose him." Casey said.

Olivia shook her head. "No offense guys…but this isn't helping. I just need to get out of here."

Melinda smiled. "Call us later?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure."

She walked out of the bathroom, made no eye contact with anyone and grabbed her stuff out of her locker. She walked out of the precinct and down the stairs to her car. Driving to her apartment her mind was reeling with millions of thoughts. She just didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

**Ok so...what did you think? Let me know...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
